Samura Sword Redone
by Karianasan
Summary: Having Watched the Samurai Movie, I was not happy how it ended. So I'm reworking the ending myself. This picks up from when Scooby and Shaggy land in the Sushi place and the Gang ends up locked up. Read on to see what happens next. Chapter 1&2 posted.
1. It Began with a Sushi Chef

"Hmph, they are gone." Snorted the old man, barely panting in effort as he had just defeated several robot ninja's without breaking a sweat. He stood in the rain, barely flinching against it as he looked out into the night. But the ninja's were gone, fleeing from where they had came. Peeking out from the door, Shaggy and Scooby were amazed at the man standing before them.

"Gee Wiz, for a Sushi chef, you're no cold fish with a samurai sword."

"That is because, I am Samurai!" Straightening himself up, the old chef ignored the rain about him and pointed a thumb at himself. He was confident in his statement, and Shaggy and Scooby felt like he was the real deal. It's not everyday you run into a Sushi place and just happened to stumble over the one that is run by a Samurai warrior. Let alone be saved by him from Robot ninjas.

But samurai or not, the truth of the matter was still apparent. Flexing his fingers he grasped at nothing but air. Looking down at his empty hands, Shaggy had lost The Sword of Doom.

----------------------------------------------

_Clang  
Clang  
Clang_

Fred, armed with a weapon and some protective gear, moved to strike again and again against the solid wooden doors. The blade hit the thick wood and barely did any damage. His blows echoed off and vibrated against the walls around them as they were locked into the vault at the museum. Velma had been watching for a while now, and all his swinging was interrupting her thought process. As persistent as Fred could be, the door was proving to be quite the challenge. But try as she might, even her vast knowledge was little help for escaping the vault. It was seeming to be hopeless. But at least the guys had managed to get away... She hoped.

"Give it up Freddie, those door must be three feet thick."

"Huff. Phew, we got to get out of here somehow. I'll chop all night if I have too!" Fred said gathering himself to attack the door yet again. It was great exercise, but that was not what he needed right now. They needed to get out and somehow stop the Ghost of the Black Samurai from being resurrected. He had faith in the guys, but the were against robot ninjas after all. Why did the bad guys always get the neatest stuff?

"We do not have... all night." Grumbled the museum curator. He had been sitting in silence for a while, cursing his faults and picking on himself. He felt like it had been his fault for these things to be happening. If he had only been thinking clearer, or had noticed sooner. " Sigh, I should not have been so critical of this modern age. If only, I had one more chance. I would fight to save this world, like a modern age Samurai!"

Standing up, he placed a hand in front of his heart, his fist was clenched in determination. The only problem was the fact that they were stuck behind locked doors, and the villains were free to track down the sword to take it away from the duo. Where ever they might be. He prayed for their safety.

Stopping to listen to his speech, the rest of the gang had been facing him and had not noticed that the doors had been opened up from the other side. They were to caught up in the moment to notice the man behind them all, till he spoke.

"From the highest King, to the lowest servant, the warriors spirit can not be defeated by mere simplicities. But it is you, who must embrace your courage and do something about it."

Standing at the door was the old man Samurai, with his hands crossed upon his chest. He was out of his old sushi gear and into a proper uniform, with a straw coolie hat upon his head and a sword tucked at his waist. His eyes were intense as a passionate fire burned behind them. It was almost as if you could feel his strong spirit emanating off of him. Velma, Daphne and Fred stared as this random Samurai seemed to have appeared and freed them, just in time. Though the gang was unsure if he was a friend, or foe, but they didn't have to wait long. Peeking out from behind them, Shaggy and Scooby made their appearance.

"Hey look gang. Ah ha ha. Like' a real Samurai! This is Matsuhiro, sensei... Chef guy! He helped me and Scooby defeat some of those Robo-ninja's, but one used some crazy chain weapon thingy and stole like' The Sword of Doom right out of my hands! We have to go find them. But like' this guy is a man who knows Legends like Takagawa-san over there. He said he would help us!"

"Rah rah!" Scooby added, pointing his paws as if to showcase the man before them.

Nodding his head, Matsuhiro didn't seem to mind as Shaggy and Scooby, put him on display. He was instead looking over the few in the room. He slowly looked at each one in turn. The first to get his attention was the museum curator, Takagawa. A fellow Japanese, he saw a old form but a strong spirit. What he lacks in body, he can make up in mind and heart. He would enjoy sitting down and talking with the man, when the world was not in such peril.

Beside Takagawa, was Daphne. The samurai raised his eyebrow since the woman was perplexing. At first glance, she seemed just a pretty lady in purple; but the relaxed, yet tense stance she was holding read more. As if she was ready to react in a moments notice into battle. She had strong eyes, and they seemed to be looking him over as well, gauging him in return.

A woman in orange and red caught his attention next, as he moved through the room. Short, but also had a weird air about her. Similar relaxed tension that the other woman had, but it felt more like a caution before taking flight. As if she would run at a moments notice, but either at you, or away was uncertain. Not so much to flee, but to regain ground and re-group. She was looking over him with critical eyes, but they were more calculating then the other woman, as if Matsuhiro might be someone to fit into her plans.

The man in the room seemed the least suited for the armor and weapon he was wearing. He felt more like a lumberjack rather then a soldier. But he had the poise of the women as well, as if it was a common enough occurrence for them to be in danger. Little did he know that his thoughts were close to what really did happen in the lives of Mystery Inc.

"On the way, Shag-gi-san had explained that The Sword of Doom had been recovered and then lost. That a great force is trying to resurrect The Black Samurai. You as you are can not defeat him, nor does it sound that you can defeat she who wishes to bring him back. But I can show you the path of your destiny... You just have to follow me."


	2. Traveling up River

Thick clouds of mist enveloped the group as they sat upon the middle of the boat. The fog rolled in between them all, making it hard to see the others around them. A bird's cry echoed off in the distance, making the scene seem all too eerie. They were traveling to somewhere, but where they old Samurai did not tell them. After accepting his proposal, they did not have much time to put his plan into action. So before they knew it, they were on a boat and heading away from where they had known.

Sitting at the bow of the boat was Shaggy and Scooby. They were kicking themselves for loosing the sword. They had been entrusted to guard it, and yet they failed at that mission. And now the villains were going to bring back the Black Samurai.

"How could we have let those rotten robots take The Sword of Doom? What are we going to do now?"

Placing his hand on Scooby's head, the Dane gave back a weak whimper in response. He felt just as guilty as his human counterpart, for he was unable to prevent the sword from disappearing either.

"R'I R'on't ro." Scooby whined, hanging his head in shame.

"Don't worry guys, we'll figure out something..." Fred offered, trying to cheer them up from further back on the boat. He sat behind the two girls as they too were caught up in the thought process. They each were just coming up with 'what if's' and 'If we had's' instead of 'what to do now'. But they didn't have enough time to dwell on it as the Samurai spoke from the back of the boat.

"Look there!"

As they were getting closer, the mist gave way to the view of mountains. Like great giants, they rose out of the fog and stood proudly off in the distance. It seemed so close, and yet so far at the same time. And the clouds that passed by seemed tiny in comparison.

"The great mountain, Fuji san. Sacred training grounds for generations of Samurai."

"Samurai?" Came the confused whisper out of everyone's mouth. They all turned back to look at where the Old man paddled the boat from the back. Next to him was Takagawa, who seemed to have been talking to Matsuhiro while they traveled. The smile on his face was rather excited, as it seemed he was really looking forward to their destination. Then again, it probably was a dream for the old curator to visit such a place, where Samurai's were born. But rather then be excited, everyone else just looked confused, and the two up at the front were the worst of it. Pointing to each other, Shaggy and Scooby looked dazed at the idea.

"But like' we don't know anything about being samurai warriors."

"Do not be afraid! The ways of the Samurai are simple that anyone can understand. Loyalty, Fairness, and doing what is Just and right! Respect for those around you, and care for those beneath you. It is shameful for any man to die without having risked his life in battle, regardless of rank!" Annoyed at their doubt, he barked at them all in haste. They would not do well if they continued to think this way. He had to bring them around, or the plan would fail. He then took a deep breath in, before continuing.

"I do not see you dying, but this is the same for your enemy. He does not wish to fail, but he has tainted the name of Samurai. He does not do that which he should, and if he returns, then he will continue to do the wrongs that he had committed. He is a shame to the name Samurai, and he must not be allowed to enter this world once again! For this, I will teach you all that I can. I will take you, make your minds empty and fill it with what you need." Looking down by his side, the other older man nodded. They would do well if they accept his teachings. But if they would make it in time, was another story. The sun would only move so fast before the moon would catch up to it's wake. So it was not time for sugar coated teachings, they would need to learn fast.

"Ha Ha. Like' and empty mind? Well why didn't you just say so? Ha-ha-ha. Now that's something I've got already." Shaggy responded, pointing to his own 'empty' head.

"Ruh huh, Re too!" Scooby shook his head, agreeing with the statement. The others couldn't argue with it, it was one of the things the guys did well.

"Well then, once we reach the training grounds, we will begin. Time is of the essence. Do not falter!"

Leaning over to the other girls, Fred seemed skeptical. He had not seen the old samurai in action, so he was a bit doubtful of his words.

"I don't know gang, this guys feels a little fishy to me." He placed his hand beside his mouth, shielding it away from where the Samurai stood.

"He doesn't look like much on the outside Freddy, but there is something about him that makes me believe him. I'm not sure what it is, but he feels like the real deal. And I don't mean because he could pull off wearing that outfit with that hat and sword. But he kinda reminds me of my old master when he speaks." Daphne commented back, giving the old Samurai another look over. His balance was also impressive, as he didn't seem bothered by the movement of the rocking boat as they traveled through the water.

"Only you Daphne, only you. But I have to admit, my detective sense is going off on this one. He certainly is more then he seems." Velma agreed, though should her head at the fashion comment.

"Well, I guess we have nothing else to loose, and not enough time to find something else. We'll just have to see how this plays out." Fred sighed, regretting the fact that he felt so helpless. All they had now was to trust in the Old man and his Way of the Samurai. He just hoped they would make it on time. 


End file.
